A Cursed Fate
by stakemenow
Summary: Family, magic, and the Halliwell "curse." Once again, the future is in Chris' hands. It's up to him to fix the broken Charmed Ones. Can the Power of Three survive? Can Chris? The future he fought to built is here, but the past's scars haunt him.
1. The Lie of Love

Disclaimer: don't own them

Chapter One: The Lie Of Love

Leo swore, shaking the pain from the cut on his hand. He slid himself out from under the sink. "Need help with that?" his eldest son asked him, picking up and apple off the counter. Wyatt polished it on his shirt, and munched down on it, hopping up to perch on the edge of the counter. He smiled down at his father. Leo sighed, "No thanks." He looked behind him and saw that the clogged sink had been fixed.

With all the worries they'd had about him growing up, Wyatt had grown up the same way he'd been as a child. He was sweet, and charming, and very careful about how to use his powers. Leo's smiling eyes hinted a change as he thought of his other son. He knew Chris had been troubled when he had come back from the future… but this was a different place than that. They had all agreed not to tell him about that. They didn't want him to worry. Leo didn't know what else he could do to help the kid.

Wyatt hopped off the counter. "I've got a class in ten… don't you have that Personal Gain class about now?" Leo nodded. "I was just working on this so that Piper wouldn't have to." Wyatt smiled. "Convenient that the only door to magic school is in our house." Leo laughed, completely agreeing. Since the accident, Wyatt had been helping him and Paige out at the school. Since other events, precautions had led to everyone having to enter the house of the Charmed Ones to gain access to the school. While the witches' powers weren't anywhere near as powerful as they were in their prime, their reputation, and the constant presence of evil fighters, kept the demons at bay.

Leo walked from the home and into the school that was now being called Halliwell High. It wasn't really just a high school, more like a school for all magic doers from the age they developed their powers, until they had complete control over their powers. The students started calling it Halliwell High after it became clear that most of the people running the school were Halliwells. His thoughts turned to the one Halliwell who had yet to offer the school his help… Chris.

* * *

Chris stood at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, teetering on the edge. He came here to think. He remembered his father did it a lot as an elder. The wind was cold, and blew hard. He closed his eyes, letting go of all the pain the memories held. He wasn't supposed to remember the way things had been. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. It wasn't fair that he woke up everyday wondering if this would be the day the dream ended, when he'd wake up to the darkness without a mother, without a father, without anyone. A tear slid out from beneath his clamped eyes. Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he took that last step, and felt the wind beneath him, carrying him home to stay. But he'd already died once, and he wasn't in a hurry to relive the experience. At least he'd accomplished what he'd set out to achieve. The world was good again.

Another tear escaped him. The arrival of good didn't save Bianca, though. She had died before he'd had the chance to find her, to save her. There were some things that he couldn't afford to forget, or he would have found a way out before now. He knew that his purpose wasn't done yet. A shimmer of orbs glowed behind him. He didn't face the elder. He wouldn't let them see him this way, in any way other than the strong, sarcastic person he thought he needed to be. The elder waited for him to say something. Realizing that he wasn't planning on it, she opened her mouth to speak. "We need you to take a new charge."

Chris wiped his face with his sleeve and faced Natasha. He crossed his arms. Even in the human world, she would have been old. "Is there anything that you need to tell me about this one? 'Cause I don't need another case like the last one. If she's going to try to kill me, I'd prefer to know now." His eyes bored holes into hers. Natasha laughed. She was one of the few elders that would deal with Chris anymore, and the only person who knew that he still knew everything. She was like the grandmother he never had… on his father's side, at least. Penny may have been dead, but that didn't ever keep her away from her family for long.

Natasha opened her arms in a peace offering. "No, she won't try to kill you. I promise. But she will be a challenge." Chris stiffened. It figured. "She is an unusual case. She's four years old and she's just coming into her powers." Chris let out a breath. "What's so unusual about that?" Natasha raised her eyebrow. He knew how she hated being interrupted. Chris snapped his mouth closed. "Neither her mother or her father are witches. It can be found in some cases, yes, but not in a child as powerful as this. Our concern is that one of her parents may have suppressed their powers accidentally. We're afraid that you'll have to find out how she got her powers. If one of her parents does possess the powers, it is crucial that we find a way to protect them both until they learn to control them." Chris heard her, but his eyes watched the bay. "Listen to me, Chris." His bright green eyes returned to the aged woman. "Chris, depending on how things turn out with this, they may be very important in the future. The Elders have sensed a new evil. It has been too long since the world has been faced with this kind of intrusion. We are all afraid of what could happen. The Power of Three is broken, Chris. I know that you know that, inside." He did know it. He'd known it since the day it happened, they all did. It was an unspoken truth. He also knew what it meant. "What do you want me to do about it?" Her ancient violet eyes pierced through him. "Save them. We need the Charmed Ones, Chris. Even the Twice Blessed Ones can't handle this alone. We think this girl may hold the key." Chris nodded. "What's her name?" Natasha smiled warmly at him.

* * *

Rudy Taylor rubbed her eyes. She'd finally gotten Kerri to fall asleep. It had been a long day, and she felt like she would fall over. She stumbled into her bedroom, removing her shoes and stumbling out of her jeans. She pulled her tee over her head and collapsed into bed. She wouldn't think about what would happen when her husband came home. She refused to think about it. As long as she didn't think about it, she'd be safe.

Rudy shuddered. She'd thought David would have been a good husband. A guy willing to marry his pregnant fifteen-year-old girlfriend wasn't something she thought would end up like this. She shouldn't be cowering in bed, pretending to sleep, refusing to scream because her daughter was just down the hall. Her small hands clenched into fists at the thought of her greatest fear. One day, she was afraid she'd come home to find the small bruised body of her child. Or that one day the little girl with the same dark hair and eyes as her mother would be taken away from her.

David could do it too. He only needed a reason. Rudy refused to give him that reason. So she stayed, and she didn't fight him. But the second he turned his anger towards Kerri, she'd be gone. With that, she knew she'd be able to take her away and keep her away. But until it was something other than just a frazzled young mother from a bad background's claims, she could only sit there, and let it happen. Yet again she cried herself until there were no tears left, and ignored the pain her frail frame was in. Yet again when he came home, she pretended to be asleep. Yet again, when he stroked her black hair from her face, she had to force herself not to cringe. Yet again, she let the lie continue as he fell into his place next to her. And yet again, she waited for the day to start, so she could start ignoring the lie she'd become.


	2. Just Another Memory

Disclaimer: don't own them

Chapter Two: Just Another Memory

Phoebe sat at her desk, flipping through the letters, and turning back to the computer every so often. No matter how she tried, she couldn't shake the same feeling she'd had for over five years. The feeling that someone was behind her, watching her, and that it would never really be over. She was beginning to believe in something she'd always told herself could never be. Maybe the Halliwells were cursed to never keep their love. The only thing she still had to keep her from having complete faith in this theory was Piper and Leo. But the letters just kept coming. The Elders had promised she would have to fight for her love with Coop. That didn't make it right. He was gone, the way everyone she cared about would be gone. The way she would be gone when it came time for the next generation.

Phoebe rubbed her eyes, fighting the urge to just give up and go home. Home… that was a laugh. It hasn't been home since the day Coop wasn't there anymore. It hadn't been home for her in a long time. She had her children, but she could barely look at them some days. She thought of how that must make her a horrible mother. She wasn't, though, not really. All she felt when she looked at them was the pain his death had caused. Seeing him in them made her doubt herself in every way. "Why," she thought, "Why did he do it?" She'd thought it a million times before, and in a way she knew she would never stop thinking it. Every night she saw it end differently. If only he hadn't jumped in the demon's path. If only she'd been faster. If only she'd had the nerve to let herself die instead of him. Fate had its twisted way of keeping the Charmed Ones around. She and her sisters were living proof of that.

Patty had his eyes, Prue had his smile, and Penny had his laugh. Their little family had all but collapsed the day he died. Five years. For five years the only thing that kept the children from losing it was their effort to keep their mother stable. The future has no use for a Charmed One if she's broken. Their mission became to keep her whole. It was a mission they couldn't help but fail at. It was the last straw. There was nothing in the future for her that she didn't already have… and she should know.

* * *

Paige sat back in her chair. There was finally time to sit and think. The only problem was that for the past three months, she didn't want to think. She saw what had happened to Phoebe when she'd had time to think. There was no way that thinking would end well. The hurt was too fresh. Magic School kept her busy enough so that she almost never had time to think. The Halliwells really had become something of a constant at the school. When the Elders finally decided to back off, they had to step in. There weren't enough people in the magical community that had the reputation that the Halliwells did. There simply wasn't any better experience out there, than the ones who held their Book of Shadows.

Paige's eyes flashed over to a picture of the family she'd had. No matter how many times she'd told Henry not to, he'd always shared his job with Junior. The twins had the same affinity for magic that Paige had had. But Junior was a different story. He'd loved magic with all his heart, but when it came down to it, he loved people more. He had always believed that there was a good in the world, and that it was up to him to help people feel that. She used to say that it must be his inner whitelighter talking. Hannah and Catherine had been with her that day. It had been hard on all of them.

One of Henry's parolees called him from a gas station, asking him for help. When he heard the panic in her voice, he ran to her side. Junior wouldn't even think of letting his father go without him. The girl had been a family friend, and he was concerned for her. The call took them to the bad part of the city.

_Henry told him to stay in the car, but Junior just couldn't do it. If Violet was in trouble, it was his right to help too. He lifted himself out of the car. He heard screaming, and turned around. A young black man across the street was waving his arms around, a gun in hand. Four others stood around him, also toting guns. There was a shout from behind him. He recognized the man as Violet's brother. His face paled. Rick was the reason Violet had gone to jail in the first place. The no good son of a bitch had gotten her into his gang. One black girl, and six white guys were hanging around with Rick. Junior didn't see that they had started shooting across the street until he heard his father scream. He looked down, in shock. There was definitely blood there… that was definitely blood. He didn't even have time to think about calling his mother, or another whitelighter to his side as he fell. He watched as Henry ran to him. "No," he thought, trying to tell him, "Stay back!" The last image he would ever see was his father falling to his side as his body absorbed the shock of twelve bullets._

* * *

Chris looked around the playground. Kids… he'd never been good with kids. Even when he was younger, and being 22 didn't change anything. Demons, yes, but no kids. That one, the little girl in the overalls whose hair was up in pigtails. That had to be the girl. He'd heard the small boy on the swing-set call her Kerri, so that must be her. He didn't understand how a girl so small could make such a difference.

School had let out, and Kerri stood, waiting for her mother to pick her up. Mommy was always late, or in a hurry. Kerri never knew why. It was always, you're too young. Mommy was really late this time. Kerri sighed and looked at the man walking up to sit next to her. He had a green tee shirt on. She liked green. Nothing bad was ever a green color. None of the monsters were green. Yes… green was a good color.

"Where are your parents?" he asked her. Mommy always said not to talk to strangers, but he seemed nice enough. "Mommy's late again." A shadow of something flickered in his eyes. They were green too. He smiled at her. "Do mind if I sit with you until she gets here?" Kerri shook her head. He wasn't a bad man. She could tell. She didn't know how… she just always could. He wasn't bad. Daddy was bad. Daddy made Mommy cry. Mommy didn't know she knew… but she knew it. Daddy wasn't nice. This man was nice. And her wore green.

Rudy ran up to the steps of the school. She was late again. She was always late, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her job was a crap shit, but it was all she could get. She pulled at her apron strings and pulled it off, holding it in her arm as she pulled back her hair. As she jogged up the steps she looked up at her daughter, ready to apologize. Kerri would understand… she always did. Her heart skipped a beat in panic as she saw a stranger next to her daughter. Her glance softened as she saw Kerri laugh at something he said.

Chris looked up to see a young woman. Her short black hair had been pulled back in an attempt at a ponytail, and her dark eyes glittered in the sunlight. She crouched down next to Kerri, folding her waitress uniform under her. "Hey honey, sorry I'm late." She sized him up. "Do you want to tell Mommy who your new friend is?" He heard the worry in her voice, and saw how tired she was. Then something clicked as he registered what she said. She was young! At first he thought she might be Kerri's sister… but… Oh well… it didn't change what he was there to do.

Chris smiled brightly. "Mrs. Taylor?" The woman nodded, gathering up the little girl in her arms. "I'm Chris Halliwell. I came here to offer your daughter a place in a special school." The woman's face drained. "I'm sorry," she stammered, "But I don't know what you're talking about." He frowned. "Oh, I think you do." Her eyes widened in fright, and her grip on the child tightened. Chris sighed. "Well, take this." He handed her a card. "Just give me a call if you think you know what I'm talking about." He turned and left her staring numbly at the business card.

Rudy didn't like this. Strange people talking to her, her daughter. She didn't like this at all. There was nothing wrong with her daughter. She'd tried to tell people that. All the psychologists said there was something wrong, but Rudy refused to believe it. And now… with the strange things happening… and strange people. She didn't like it at all.

Kerri didn't know why Mommy didn't like Chris. She pouted, but Mommy didn't notice. Kerri liked him. She knew he was safe. When she finally caught her mother's attention, she grinned widely. "Don't worry, Mommy… he's not like Daddy," she reassured Rudy. Rudy only wished that she could believe there were any good people left in the world.


	3. We All Have a Little Demon in Us

Disclaimer: don't own them

Chapter Three: We All Have a Little Demon in Us

He held up his arms, calling on all the power he'd worked so hard to steal, right out from under the noses of the Halliwell line. With his luck, this would be enough to destroy them, and all that they stood for. It wasn't right for witches to live so long. They hadn't the right. In the grand scheme of things, they were just meant to die… just like they were.

This kind of magic was very particular. He had to pluck her from time at exactly the right moment. If he didn't, he could change the future into a worse one than it already was. He felt the energy pooling inside him, and flooding out. He was caught up in the stream as it flowed… and her screams filled the air.

* * *

Billie wound her hair up into a knot on the back of her head. She smiled at her reflection. She had helped the Charmed Ones with their children for a long time, and had finally gotten her nursing certificate. What was the use of being the Ultimate Power if you couldn't use it to comfort people that needed it? After all that had happened in the past few years, it was a wonder that they didn't all lose hope. This wasn't the future they'd seen, this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Some how, in all of this, Billie had come to realize that she needed to grasp her life and take control… so that what happened to Phoebe and Paige didn't happen to her. The doorbell rang. When she opened the door, she smiled at Scott. "Come in… you're late." Her husband grimaced. "I know," he said, "I know. I'm sorry, rough day." She held her hands up. "No problem. But I've got a meeting at the manor I have to go to. I'll see you when I get home." She kissed him on the cheek, and grabbed her purse before heading out the front door of their small apartment.

This wasn't going well at all. Scott had been sure she would still be at work. The plan wasn't falling in the right direction. Billie would find out, he was sure of it. And when that happened, the Charmed Ones would be after him. It was hard enough keeping his demon side from Billie, without having to worry about the Charmed Ones and their offspring. Trouble followed wherever they were… and he didn't need trouble. Hopefully the world would change now that he'd brought her back, and the future of the Charmed legacy would be cut short. He smiled an evil grin to himself as he plotted and planned and waited.

* * *

Rudy rubbed her eyes. Since she'd gotten home, she'd done nothing but clean. The house was a mess, which meant her husband had come home that afternoon. She set Kerri down for a nap before she checked in her bedroom. David wasn't there… but he could be back at any moment. She worked quickly. He wouldn't be happy if she didn't have the house cleaned before he got home. The smell of the cleaner burned her eyes, and the dust had left her eyes red and puffy. Her hands were raw from scrubbing dishes and the tile floor of the kitchen. Her back hurt from bending over, and the rest of her was still sore from…

Rudy closed her eyes. She knew he'd be home soon. She cleaned the glass out of the carpet, and stacked the magazines on the table. She picked up the DVDs and put them back on the shelf. Then she checked on Kerry. The girl had fallen asleep just as Rudy tucked her under the covers. Rudy stuck her head in the room and smiled at her little angel. She was about to close the door when she heard Kerri say, "Mommy?"

Rudy opened the door wider. "What is it, sweetie?" Kerri sat up, clutching the worn blanket to herself. "Is Daddy bad?" Rudy looked sadly at the young girl. "No," she told her. She sat down in the chair that stood by her daughter's bed. "No, he's not bad." she looked at the child. Kerri refused to look back. "Then why does he make you cry?" Rudy had never thought… She'd tried so hard to hide it from her daughter. "It's not Daddy. It's just that… Mommy gets tired, and sometimes Mommy doesn't know what to do," she hugged her daughter. "Daddy scares me," Kerri told her mother, seriously. "He's just like the monsters." Rudy let go of the little girl.

"Why would you say that?" she asked. "The monsters are mean too. They like to hurt people like Daddy does." Rudy had been fighting off the tears, but now a few escaped. "Daddy… Daddy doesn't hurt people, baby. He's just not sure what to do either." She wiped her eyes and forced a smile. "Besides… monsters don't exist." Kerri looked up at her. "Yes they do," she said, her voice shaking. "They come out in the dark when you can't see, and they take people away and you never see them again. You're wrong." When Kerri got this look on her face, it was like she was a different person, and older person. "Daddy does hurt you," the girl continued, "You don't think I can hear it, but I do. The monsters make me hear it over and over."

"That's enough!" Rudy snapped sharply. Kerri looked down but continued, asking one more question. "Mommy, what happens if I can't fight the monsters anymore?" Rudy's harsh gaze softened. "Well," she whispered, "Then you just believe, and everything will be okay. The monsters can't hurt you so long as you don't let them." But Kerri knew that Mommy was scared too. Mommy was always scared. Kerri hugged her mother. "I won't let the monsters take you," she promised her mother.

* * *

Wyatt hopped up the stairs. He'd heard someone up in the attic. He saw his brother Chris, throwing different ingredients into the cauldron. "What are you doing?" he asked his little brother. Chris looked behind him and sighed. "I'm trying to watch a new charge. Something's wrong, but I can't find out what it is… and I'm afraid that if I orb to her, her mother's going to take my head off." Wyatt looked at him in amusement. "Her mother? Want to explain?" Chris glared at him. "Not really." Wyatt raised his hands in self defense, "Hey, don't get all snappy at me. I was just coming to see if you wanted to come down to the meeting. It's this whole big thing." Chris shook his head, "No, I really just need to keep track of this charge." Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Fine, let me help." Chris shrugged. It would be faster if he had his brother's help, no matter how much he didn't want it.

"I hope you know what you're doing… bringing me back, and all," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. Scott smiled, "Of course I know what I'm doing. I've managed to live right under the noses of the Halliwells and their kind, haven't I?" She raised her eyebrow at him. "Very well," she said, "But I won't be having you ruin this for me. I want my revenge, I want my power, and I need the girl to do that." Scott's smile grew wider. "You shall have her," he promised. She waved her finger at him. "I'd better. I'm going to need her to defeat the Charmed Ones, and their little… family." He bowed, "Of course, Seer." The seer smiled. "They have their weaknesses and I will find them. After all, we all have a little demon in us." Her eyes sparkled as she looked out into the night sky, her scheme falling into place. They would change this future, and the little girl would see to that, turning on her whitelighter and those who would try to help her.


	4. Monsters Near My Bed

Disclaimer: don't own them

Chapter Four: Monsters Near My Bed

Kerri heard it when Daddy got home. He was mad. He was always mad. She heard him yelling at Mommy, she didn't like it. It wasn't fair that Mommy had to do this because of her. It was her fault.

* * *

Chris and Wyatt went down the stairs, Wyatt hopping them two at a time. Chris crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Great, this must be big, the whole of the Halliwells together in the same room was never a good sign. But the family bond was as strong as any could be. They were crowded together in the family room. Phoebe was the center of her daughter's attention. They all stood around her, as if they were the protection against the outside world. Paige sat with Catherine, while Hannah sat with her boyfriend, Dale. Leo, Piper, and Melinda sat on the longer couch. Wyatt took his place there with them, and Chris was where he always was… apart from the rest. Billie stood behind Chris' family, talking with Mel. This was definitely a big problem. In the center of the room stood the three ghosts that were only called in case of emergencies.

Phoebe carefully watched her daughter's namesakes. Grams waited until everyone was settled before she began. "Good," she nodded, "Everyone's here. There's been some news that we thought might be important." Paige nodded. "The Elders have sent warnings to Magic School, they think that we should send the students home for a while." The family looked at each other in alarm. No matter the danger, the students hadn't been sent from Magic School since… but better not to dwell on that.

Chris stood straighter. He cleared his throat. "I think I know what you're talking about. Natasha told me something big is going on." Mel looked back at him, then stood. "All the signs point to something that could change the future. Few beings have this kind of power, and the Avatars are worried as well. They say that this will disrupt what little peace we have left." Piper sighed. "Well, that can't be good. Those two hardly agree on anything." Leo took her hand. "And there's worse than that. The Elders are right to shut down Magic School. Something broke the protection spells. I don't think it's safe for the students anymore."

Hannah shook her head. "I don't understand, didn't they move the only door into our house for a reason?" The ghost Prue turned to her. "Yes, but that won't help if the demons have magical ways in, and if they can do that…" she paused. "Then they have a straight path to us," Phoebe finished quietly. Her children huddled closer to her, worry overcoming them. Penny laid a hand on her mother's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Phoebe nodded. "I'm fine."

Chris hadn't heard any of this, he was still thinking about his charge. Things were getting out of control. Something was wrong… it was almost as if… His eyes widened. "I think I know what to do," he said quietly. It seemed that only Patty had heard him. She was the quietest of the cousins, so when she said, "What?" everyone turned to her. They followed her silent, steady gaze. Chris shifted. "I know what to do," he repeated. He turned and headed for the door. "Don't worry about it," he told them. Piper and Leo glanced at each other. The rest of the room just stood there gaping at the spot where he'd stood.

* * *

Rudy put her arm down to break her fall, but pulled it back away with a wince. "Not again," she begged. Her husband's face was contorted in anger as he strutted over to her crumpled form. "Stupid whore!" he screamed at her. "Please," she begged him, "Please… Kerri…" He backhanded her and she fell. She put a hand to her face. "Don't talk to me about her," he warned her, "I've given her a good home, a good life. It's because of me that the two of you aren't on the streets, and don't think that you don't deserve it." Rudy sobbed, "I don't… I don't deserve it. Please." His arms widened, gesturing out around him. "This isn't enough for you? You whore. You freak. This is the thanks I get?"

Rudy pulled herself into the corner of the room. It would all be fine… everything would be fine as long as Kerri didn't come out of her room. David waved his finger at her. "You ruined me. You and that thing," he swung his arm in the direction of their daughter's room. "David," she pleaded, "You're drunk… please…" He laughed maniacally. "I know exactly what you are, Rudy. You don't deserve anything. You're lucky that I'm what you have, Rudy. You're lucky."

David picked Rudy up like a rag doll, and slammed her into the wall behind her. Her head smacked against the drywall with a crack. "Anyone else would have thrown you out long ago. All you are is trouble." He glared at her, pulling her hair back to make her tearstained face look at him. "The only good you ever were was a fuck." He dropped her and let her fall to the floor in a heap. His blood was boiling in anger. Everything he had become… it was all her fault. If the stupid bitch had only left him alone. It was her fault. She made him do this to her. He swung his leg at her, and his foot made contact with her abdomen. She grunted and moaned in pain. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the door. He looked back at her, a part of him guilty. She had done it to herself, he reminded himself. He hardened himself, pushed the guilt back. "Clean this up before I get back," he told her. "People can't live in a shit-hole like this one."

* * *

Kerri held the blanket close to her face. The monster stood over her. "It's all your fault," he told her. "Can't you see that she'd be better off without you?" Kerri squeezed her eyes shut. "Leave me alone!" she cried. The monster laughed. "But it's the truth. Every night, when your mother screams, it's because of you. You can feel it can't you?" Kerri cried to herself. It was the truth, she knew that. She knew it as deeply as she knew that the monster enjoyed this. "Leave me alone," she told him. He laughed at her again. "But I can't leave… not until you let me in." Kerri hugged herself. "It's not true, it's not true."

The monster smiled. "But it is true, and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll realize that no one can help you, not even Mommy." He waved his hand in the air, and she heard it happening all over again, she saw it, and at the end, this time it was different, her mother wasn't moving, she wasn't getting up. "Mommy!" she cried, "Get up, get up. Mommy." The monster laughed again. "She can't hear you!" He stepped closer to the girl, reaching his hand out for her. Her eyes were wide in terror. The monster kept coming closer and closer. She closed her eyes and rocked back and forth. "You can't hurt me," she murmured. And the murmur became a chant until she yelled it again. The monster's eyes widened and he screamed. "No, NO!" When Kerri opened her eyes, the monster was gone, and Mommy was holding her.

* * *

Chris had waited outside until he felt them both fall asleep. He orbed into the apartment, and looked around. The small apartment was tidy. He hadn't expected that. His charge's mother had seemed frazzled, not the type who put everything in its proper place. It took him a while before he found where they kept the mail, but he did, and smiled. Before he left, he slipped in the letter.

* * *

"I don't like this," the Seer told Scott. "Why must we wait? I though you said you'd have her." Scott shook in pain. He bound up his wound carefully. "She's more powerful than I thought. It will take some more time." The Seer glared at him. "I don't have time… time is what will give the Charmed Ones the opportunity to find me. And we can't have that." Scott nodded. "Soon, I'll have her soon." The Seer backed away. "You'd better, or the next thing I kill after the Charmed Ones will be you." Scott flinched and shrank back. The Seer looked off into her visions of the future. "I can't replace the Source if I don't have the power you promised me. If you don't bring her, I won't be your only problem."

* * *

Wyatt sat in the dark. After Chris had left, the family was in disarray. Phoebe's children had whisked her away, worried what the added stress might do to their mother's fragile state. Wyatt didn't think they gave her enough credit. Phoebe had never been one to break easily. She'd always been tougher than that. If anything, he thought it was more likely that she let her children take care of her, because it kept them from falling apart themselves. That was more like Aunt Phoebe. They all lost people in the fight. Heavens knew that was the price. He'd lost Lillian, and none of them ever kept someone around for too long.

A chill came over him. A cold wind blew from nowhere and everywhere. He stood, trying to find the source of the power he felt. When he turned around, he saw a transparent form of a small girl. The girl's short, curly, dark hair bounced in the chilling wind, and her dark eyes were solemn for one so young. He stared at her. Suddenly, the girl seemed fearful, and a high pitched wail sounded out. Wyatt clasped his hands over his ears. But he heard her message as she faded from sight, and the wind stopped blowing. "Save Mommy," she'd said. He collapsed back into his seat as the door opened and the lights turned on, revealing his brother had just returned home. Chris saw Wyatt's face and tilted his head. "What happened?" he asked.


	5. A Secret Box of Lies

Disclaimer: don't own them

Chapter Five: A Secret Box of Lies

Wyatt wasn't even sure what he'd seen. He couldn't tell his brother about it, not until he knew what it meant. Everything was wrong. He felt it, and he knew the rest felt it too. The time of the Charmed Ones had been over for a long time, and it was with fear that the new generation of Halliwells faced the night. Their power may have been strong, but was it strong enough? It made Wyatt nervous. All this talk of the old times coming back brought up fears he'd thought he'd conquered long ago. This wasn't supposed to be his fight, none of theirs. They weren't meant for this. If there was one thing his mother had taught him, it was that she and her sisters had given themselves to ensure the next generation their freedom. They fought to free themselves from the Grand Design. He could see, in the eyes of one little girl… that it had all gone to waste. All those years would mean nothing in the coming battles. This was what it came down to. It's never the past, or the future. It is only now that is the most important.

* * *

Chris hurried up to his old room. The manor was a magical place itself. His aunts had cast a spell a decade or so back that had expanded it on the inside. Extra rooms, so that the generation could stay together. Even so, he'd moved out over two years ago. He just needed a few things. Something wasn't right. Wyatt wouldn't tell him what happened, but Chris could sense his new charge in the house. He could have sworn he'd heard her voice, but he had no idea what she'd said. Naturally, he'd questioned Wyatt, but his brother was almost as stubborn as their mother was.

Chris pulled on a drawer by his bed. He rifled through it until his hand grasped the green vial he'd been searching for. He looked at it, hoping it would work. When he'd been at the apartment, the girl and her mother were both fast asleep. That meant that whatever entity Kerri had sent here, the answer to why was in her head. It had been a week since he had first talked to her, and she hadn't returned any of his calls. He just needed to get her and her daughter to the manor, to see if… but he'd never get them there if he didn't know why they wouldn't come. He looked around him, and orbed back to his own apartment.

Chris had heard tons of ways to describe orbing, but there was only one way he'd ever been able to think of it as. It was like your insides were being sucking in and pulled apart, and your head was going a million different directions, at a hundred miles an hour. It always made him dizzy. It was like sticking your brain in a blender and flipping the switch to on.

He steadied himself. His apartment was small, but it was all he could afford. The one room was dusty and dark. There was a bed in the corner, a small bathroom that he barely fit in, one light hanging from the center of the ceiling, and a small bar in the wall that served as a kitchen. Mini fridge empty, and one broken dish in the sink. That was home. The only other thing in the Spartan place, was a small cabinet. He went over to it and plucked a piece of paper from the top. He sighed. Time to figure this whole thing out.

* * *

Rudy rolled over. She winced. Not a good idea. She was already bruising. She'd already called Nancy, the carpool mom for Kerri's school. There was no way she'd show her face at that place… not like this. The rest of the moms thought it was just an illness, she'd never be the one to correct them. At work it was always, "I bruise easily… fell down the stairs." But there's a point in time when they know that it's not true. She leaned across the bed, taking two more Tylenol to dull the pain. That was all there was left… dulling the pain. Some days she found herself praying that she just wouldn't wake up. And then she thought of Kerri, and she put it all back inside, and sealed it off. A little box of secrets and lies she'd never let the world see.


	6. Don't Go Back

Disclaimer: don't own them

Chapter Six: Don't Go Back

These kinds of things were just so hard to arrange… Scott didn't even know why he bothered. A little voice in the back of his thoughts reminded him. "You do this for her." The voice was never wrong. He'd killed for her before, and he knew that he'd kill for her again. But it was just so damned tedious. All this… just for one little girl.

* * *

Rudy picked up the phone. She didn't get any sleep the night before, not that she'd expected to. She was just so tired. Her mind was fuzzy as she listened to the manager at the diner explain why she had to come in over her break in a panicked voice. She sighed when Rebecca started to cry. "I'll be in." The phone fell into its place as she left the small apartment.

All she had to do was remember it wasn't about her. All she had to do was get through to day. One day at a time. That's what she always told herself. Just one more day. She was falling apart and she knew it. She didn't need these people to look at her that way. It was her fault she was in this mess. God, didn't people know it was rude to stare! Not that she blamed them. Everyone stares at a shiner. She hated it. She just wished she could fade into the background. She didn't want to deal with it anymore. Aspirin, she needed an aspirin.

She smiled politely at the young couple in the booth as she took their order. The girl wouldn't look her in the face, and the boy was doing his best not to stare. Her wrist was black and blue, her fingers hurt to move at all, much less form the right way to hold a pen and write with. She clamped her jaw, forcing her fingers and hand to make the necessary movements. She smiled again sweetly at the couple. They looked at her like she was some sort of freak.

David had always said she was a freak. Who'd want a freak like her, he'd say. It wasn't her fault bad things happened. She didn't try to make them happen. She had no control over them. But he'd rather believe it was all her fault than admit that maybe he was the one with a problem. Maybe one day she'd have the courage to tell him that to his face. She doubted it.

She was caught up in her thoughts and ran into a customer who just walked through the front door. She slipped and fell, her order sheets flying all over the place. "Dammit," she cried, moving her arms around her, trying to gather the papers to her. "I'm so sorry," she apologized looking up at who she'd run into. Her stomach flip-flopped when she saw the man that had been talking with Kerri last week. He was smiling down at her… that was, until he saw her face. He swore, giving her a hand up. She took it.

Now Chris understood. Wyatt told him what the girl's projection had said. It wasn't that hard after Chris finally admitted to being her whitelighter. "Save mommy." He guessed that this was where the girl got her powers after all. He didn't want to even think about the demon that may have caused all this damage to a witch. The woman was on her feet, and looked startled. He looked around, people had stopped staring now that it looked like there wouldn't be a fight. He grabbed the woman's arm and dragged her along with him. "Come on," he told her.

Her eyes were wide. "Excuse me?" He pulled on her arm, follow me. He pulled her to the back of the building, back where the storage area was. There was a low whistle and a large woman with thick red hair crossed her arms. "So the son-of-a-bitch finally shows himself."

She was struggling against his grip on her arm. Chris didn't get it. If she was a witch she knew about all this. "What do you think you're…" the rest of the comment got caught in the rush as they orbed out of the room… just as the fat redhead opened the door, frying pan in hand.

The first thought that came to Chris was that she was screaming. The next was that they had just orbed in on his family eating dinner. "Let me go," she screamed, flailing uselessly. It was a rather pathetic attempt. Her wrist was fractured, if not broken, and she was lucky those fingers hadn't escaped his attention. Another three days and she may have lost one of them. Without warning, she collapsed on the floor. Chris sighed, looking over at his mother. "So, pot-roast?"

His mother's eyes narrowed at him. "Chris… wanna tell me what's going on?" He shrugged. The truth was, he had no idea. Orbing shouldn't have scared a witch, but this one seemed down right petrified. He could feel a power in her, and she had those bruises. Piper stood and walked over to the woman. "Oh my God!" she clapped her hand to her mouth. "Chris!" she turned to him, "Explain."

He looked down at the frail figure. "Well, I couldn't heal her in the middle of a dinner, now could I?" His mother's eyes bore holes into him. Melinda and Wyatt both sat at the table still. Leo hovered over the witch, leaning closely.

"Chris," his father looked up at him, "Who is she?" Chris rolled his eyes. He went over it as quickly as possible. His father hung his head. "Chris…" he looked back at the witch, "Those aren't the kind of marks a demon makes. Did you ever stop to think that it could be this wasn't supernatural." Chris blinked. It had never occurred to him. Supernatural daughter plus mother with tons of bruises equaled witch. He didn't make the rules he just followed them. When two and two make four, you don't question it.

Wyatt and Mel had gotten up. Paige was at Magic School all night with the twins, trying to recreate the protective spells, and Phoebe was out to lunch with her girls. So this was all there was. They all came over to the woman. Chris shook his head. "She has powers, I can feel it!" He bent over her, his hands glowing brightly. Another thing in whitelighter 101. Healing takes energy, and love. But it has to be the right kind of love, and you have to do it selflessly. It felt a lot better than orbing, but it wasn't exactly something you did lightly. Unless you worked with the Halliwells, in which case every heal could mean another life saved. He felt his power draining triumphantly. "Could I have done that if she wasn't a witch?" he asked them all.

Rudy was floating in a dark place. She felt herself being moved back to the light. She fought it. It hurt there, she didn't want to go back. They couldn't make her go back! Something happened there. DON'T GO BACK! Rudy opened her eyes and took in the faces around her. Then she did the only this she could, she screamed.


	7. Something Wicca This Way Runs

Disclaimer: don't own them

Chapter Seven: Something Wicca This Way Runs

Rudy looked around her. As she screamed, her body thrashed wildly against the man trying to hold her down. A woman with long salt and pepper hair turned to him saying, "Leo, let her up." The man, Leo, stood and glared at her.

"She could still have more injuries that Chris didn't heal, it could be dangerous for her to move too much," he told the woman. Rudy looked around at all the people. A young blonde man, the two who were arguing, and a girl about her age who looked like a version of the elder one minus twenty years. And then her eyes fell on the person who brought her into all of this.

Chris sighed at his family. This wasn't the best time for them to all be bickering. He looked at Rudy apologetically. Her eyes pierced him in accusation. "You," she said. The bickering stopped and she backed away from them, getting to her feet. "This is your fault." She continued backing away from them until her back was against a wall. "Who are you people?" Her eyes were wide and terrified. As she'd backed away, she'd found that they were blocking her from the door, and that she was next to a set of ancient stairs. She took one look at them, they were keeping their distance, trying not to scare her further. She turned and ran up the stairs.

"Hey! Stop!" Piper yelled at her, throwing out her hands with the intention of freezing her, at the same time Melinda was throwing a lamp in the girl's path, and Leo was running up after her. Rudy turned, the lamp an inch from her face when it stopped. Her breath was coming hard and fast. She looked back at the family surrounding her. Four of them sprang into action, the one following her frozen in place. She began running again, as fast as she could.

They were catching up. Rudy rounded a corner, looking over her shoulder. When she looked back to her path, she found a small squirrelly man in front of her. His grimy face morphed into a wicked grin. A blue ball formed in his hand. Her breath stopped, her heart skipped a beat. She tossed her hands up in front of her face and screamed. The energy ball suddenly changed directions, and she heard screams coming from someone other than herself. She looked up to see the man who tried to kill her burning and writhing in pain.

Wyatt clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Nice shot, Chris!" Chris was shaking, he'd almost lost her. She looked back at him, her mouth hanging opened. He moved to her, trying to see if the demon had hurt her before he'd gotten there. She flinched away from him, and fled up another set of stairs. When they got to the door of the attic, it was locked.

* * *

Scott fell to the floor, his body no longer strong enough to hold him up. They'd killed Lazarus. Fury grew within him, but as his strength dwindled, so did it. He held a hand to his bloody side. The stupid little witch. If only she wasn't so strong, so important. He felt a presence behind him.

"Why am I not surprised to see that you've failed to bring the girl to me?" the Seer asked him. Her eyes were piercing through him, just like HERS. If there was one thing that all powerful beings had in common, it was that look. That ancient, knowing look that frightened the rest of them. Those without the power to protect themselves from those born to lead. He flinched under her gaze.

There was blood pooling in his mouth. He needed to see Quentin. Hopefully the old healer would be able to fix him before the moon rose. If the moon rose, it would be too late to save Lazarus. He didn't have the time nor patience to train another that he could trust. His jaw set in determination. "You'll have your witch, Seer." He meant it. He let himself calm down. Billie thought he was at a conference until Wednesday, so he had time to plan and fix this.


	8. Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Chapter Eight: Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

Rudy hugged her legs to her. What was this place? What was going on? She couldn't think enough to answer the question. She was frightened, and in danger, and all that mattered was getting out. If she could get out, then she'd go get Kerri. She didn't care anymore about David. All she wanted to do was take her daughter and run. This wasn't something her daughter needed. She shuddered. It was like a bad dream that she'd lived before. She didn't want the dream to be real. It couldn't be real. She was huddled in a corner, behind a couch and some boxes filled with old toys.

She heard someone at the door. She pulled back in on herself, visibly shrinking back. "Rudy?" she heard the man calling for her, the one from Kerri's school. Her breath was ragged and she was crying. She couldn't let him take Kerri. That's what he wanted. If this world was real, he wanted Kerri. She couldn't let that happen. Not the dreams. She wouldn't let the dreams be true for either of them.

Rudy sobbed. "Go away!" she told him. They'd called him Chris. 'Chris,' she thought, 'not the strange man, Chris.' She heard a sigh, and something akin to a string of sleigh bells ringing. She looked up and saw him. She screamed, and pulled even farther back into the corner. Tears were smearing with the soot and dirt on her face. They swirled around the bruises that Chris had mostly healed. They still weren't completely healed. "Please," she begged him, "Please, just leave me alone." He stepped to her, his hand reaching out. "Please," she sobbed, "Please."

Chris held his hand out to her. "It's okay," he told her, "We're not trying to hurt you. We're trying to keep you and your daughter safe." Her tear-stained face tilted up to him, her eyes wide and shining in hope. "It's alright. You're safe," he held his hand out to her again. She hesitated. He smiled at her, "Promise."

Rudy took his hand. It was warm. When he'd come into the room she was scared. She gasped through parted lips as the sunlight from the window framed his form as he helped her to her feet. "Who are you?" she asked him. He laughed, warm and friendly. "You know who I am. I wasn't lying when I said we wanted your daughter in our school. But we'll talk about that later." He led her down the stairs, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Scott winced as Quentin pulled the edges of the wound together. Just another few seconds and… Ah. Relief. The pain ceased. He shrugged himself back into his shirt. Now, time for the ritual.

The Seer stood on the sidelines, watching as the pathetic little demon split the skin at his wrists and let it fall into the fire. The stupid demon most likely wouldn't live through this. To her surprise, a form screamed from within the fire.

Scott breathed deeply, beads of sweat rolling down his face, stinging his eyes. This would be the most taxing part, smothering the flames before it was all for waste. He grasped the power within him, reaching out behind him and stealing some of the Seer's own magics. Not that she knew it. Stealing the magics of others, and twisting them to his will, that was his power. He pulled all the power and energy to him, and with one blow, he threw his hands up in the air triumphantly. The flames went out.

The Seer didn't believe it. Her lips made two white lines. She stepped out from the shadows, ignoring the man shivering in shock, naked on the floor. "Do you mind telling me why you wasted your strength to save him when you will need all of it in the future?" He smiled, not saying a word. She didn't like that. There was something he wasn't telling her. She narrowed her eyes. This little rodent would have to die. One way or another. She didn't trust him, and neither would the Source.


	9. Help Me Understand

Disclaimer: don't own them

Chapter Nine: Help Me Understand

Rudy smiled as the elderly woman, Piper, handed her a cup of hot chocolate. "Thank you," she murmured, lifting the cup to her lips. The family stood in the kitchen, just looking at her. The tall blonde in the blue sweater was Wyatt, she remembered that much. He smiled pleasantly, comfortingly. She did her best not to flinch away from him. He looked too much like David. That was a smile she knew all too well, a smile her husband used that told the world nothing was wrong. She shrunk in on herself, drinking the hot chocolate.

Piper's husband, Leo was standing next to her, his arm over her shoulder. It felt like a stab in the gut. Seeing happy couples always did that to her. He didn't smile, and for that she was grateful, but his eyes were soft and kind. That's the one thing that couldn't lie. You could always judge a person by their eyes. The small looking girl stood in the corner, close to the door. She swung her rich brown hair out of her face. Violet eyes, nice. Melinda, Rudy thought, of the violet eyes and perfect skin. She wasn't so much a girl, though. Looking at her, Rudy could see that they weren't that far apart in age. But she could also tell, in looking at the girl, that that was where the similarities ended. Sometimes Rudy forgot that she wasn't an old bat. She felt closer to Piper's age, than she did Melinda's. Looks were deceiving.

Chris hadn't stopped pacing. He just walked, looking at her every so often. She didn't like it. The hard green eyes cut through her. His arms were crossed, the sleeves of his tee were rolled up to mid forearm. His jeans hung lose, meaning he'd recently lost weight.

Rudy stared into the bottom of her empty mug, frowning. She had to get over this odd way of keeping herself at a distance. She watched people. For just a few minutes, and she read them fairly well. It's amazing what people wear on their sleeves when they think no one's watching. She shrank back in her seat. Chris threw his arms up in the air, frustrated. He ran his hand through his hair, pulling out a seat and sitting, facing her. Rudy sighed. "Just ask me, already," she told him, setting the mug down.

Wyatt shifted, also taking a seat. Piper and Leo kept standing, but Melinda took a few steps closer. Chris stared at his hands. "You really don't know about any of this, do you?" he asked. He looked up at her, her head shook in the negative. "I mean, it shouldn't be possible, but this is the first time you've faced a demon. How did you… how can you have powers and not know it?" She stared at him blankly.

Rudy blinked. "I didn't know. I don't know why… it was just…" she paused. She looked at all of them. They each had their own story, she was sure of it… she just didn't know if they'd understand. "It's not like I was completely ignorant, you know? I just… I had these dreams, or that's what I thought they were. These horrible dreams… and I just couldn't let it be true. For me… and for Kerri."

Piper looked at her. God, she was nothing more than a child, about Melinda's age. Sitting there, she looked so young, but old at the same time. Her youngest son's face was clenched up, he didn't understand. Wyatt and Mel looked at each other. They didn't understand either. Piper focused her attention back to Rudy. "Kerri… that's your daughter?" she let her voice wash over the group, calming, comforting. They needed to remember that Rudy wasn't just there for herself, she was also there for the young girl.

Rudy smiled, blinking moisture from her eyes. "Yeah," she said. She laughed. "It seems silly now, but I just want to protect her, you know. I guess I can't even do that right." She wiped her eyes with the edge of a napkin. She laughed again, nervously. "And the kicker is, I really am a freak, aren't I?" she looked down at her lap. "God help him," she whispered, "He was right."

Piper moved closer to the girl, no… woman. She walked around the table and sat next to her. "As mothers, we always want to protect our children. It's not silly, just human nature." Chris looked away from them both, knowing what his mother meant. He remembered how hard she fought to protect him and his siblings… there'd been a time when he'd helped her. He'd seen her so bent on protecting them that she'd been willing to sacrifice herself and Leo so that he'd sacrificed his greatest beliefs and accomplishments. If there were anyone who could know what Rudy meant, it would be his parents. His mother's hand rested on top of Rudy's. "I know it's hard," she said, "But can you tell us what happened to you?"

Rudy looked up at the woman. "What happened? So much," she wanted to tell her, "Too much." "Where do you want me to start?" she wanted to ask, "At the beginning? My unhappy childhood? When I ran away from home at twelve? When I got pregnant at fifteen? When I became my mother and married a man who…" No… she didn't want to tell them that. So she just blinked and shook her head.

Piper held her hand. Poor woman was scared to death. She knew that look, she'd had it herself, several times over. The look of past mistakes and pain that haunt you and will always haunt you, as well and the look of someone who was used to being strong, and tired of it. "Please," she asked Rudy, "For your daughter's sake. Help us to understand." Rudy looked up, and nodded.

* * *

Scott swore. "I hope you're not going to be thwarted by this minor setback," the Seer told him. "It would be a shame if I were unable to have what you've promised me." She watched him, her eyes narrow. An angry heat seeped from her to him, her anger, her power. "Let him know," she thought, "Let him know what's in store for him when he fails." She tilted her head to the right. "It would cause many unnecessary pain and death. I need the girl."

Scott breathed in deep. "It's not a problem. I've lived inside the Charmed One's fold for years. Getting the girl will be easy, the problem isn't her… it's the mother." Sweat ran from his head as he looked to the Seer. Her eyes were narrowed at him again. He shifted his weight.

The Seer stepped closer to him as he flinched away, "What do you mean?"


	10. The Good Sign

Disclaimer: don't own them

Chapter Ten: The Good Sign

Rudy ducked her head. "But I don't want to tell it… with everyone. I can't… I just." Piper nodded. She held the Rudy's hand in hers gently. She placed a hand on Rudy's back. Rudy hunched over. "Not with everyone…" she paused, "I can't… not with them all watching me." She looked up at Piper, her eyes full of tears. Her soft, dark eyes round and begging.

Piper nodded. "I know sweetie," she comforted the woman, "Chris, you can stay… if the rest of you will please go up to the attic and research the demon…" Wyatt, Leo, and Melinda all nodded and headed to the stairs. Piper turned her attention back to the broken woman. "Can you tell us? It's all right if you can't… but if you can, it may help us understand better."

Rudy choked out a laugh. "You think that all it takes to make it better is one silly girl's sob story? It doesn't. I've tried it that way, believe me, and it doesn't work. It doesn't just fix everything." She tightened her grip on her arm; as if holding onto herself would help keep her together. She pulled up her legs and held them close to herself. "You can't just make it better. It doesn't happen that way." Tears were running down her face and she tried to stay hidden behind her knees. In real life, crying isn't pretty. Not when your face gets blotchy and you really have to blow your nose, but you're too upset to do anything about it. Rudy rubbed her face on her jeans.

Piper just kept rubbing her back. "It's going to be alright. Shh, it's going to be alright," she promised. She pulled the sobbing girl into her arms and rocked her. "You're safe here," she promised. "Nothing can hurt you here. Shh, it's okay. It's okay." She let the broken girl clutch at her arms and sob. She stroked Rudy's hair back and hummed a lullaby. This girl didn't need the Charmed Ones, or her whitelighter, what she needed was a mother.

Chris watched them, not knowing what to say, what to do. He tentatively reached out his hand and rested it on her shoulder. The three of them sat like that for a while, until Chris handed Rudy a tissue. He gave her his slightly quirky smile as she took it and blew her nose. She laughed just a little, and settled back on her seat, finally able to support herself.

Rudy gathered up her courage, wrapping it and the warmth she felt into a blanket, as if it could protect her from everything. She sat on her chair and told her story, refusing to look at either in the face. She kept her eyes fixed on the grain in the wooden table. She told them everything, all of her failures, and she kept herself from breaking. That was the important part. She told them, and it didn't break her.

* * *

The Seer hissed at him. "You fool," she spat, "You insolent fool!" Scott cowered back away from her. She raised her hand as if to strike at him, he flinched. A smile crept along her face as her eyes went blank. When the world regained focus, she backed away. "You are very lucky," she told him, "Now go home to your wife. We don't want her suspicious of our plans." Scott fled quickly.

* * *

Wyatt flipped through the pages, looking at his sister every so often. She was focusing on something. "Mel," he let out, "Give them some privacy will you?" Melinda sulked and turned to him. She crossed her arms. He wasn't looking at her anymore, he was flipping through the pages again. Melinda took a seat on the couch, with her father.

"It's not like they were talking about it, anyway, it was just that girl crying." Her father and brother both gave her a look. "What!" she cried out indignantly, "Like the two of you weren't wondering what was going on down there? Chris, the precious whitelighter could stay, but the rest of us just aren't good enough." Leo frowned, his eyes boring a hole into the attic floor.

Wyatt laughed at his younger sibling. "You're just mad because you didn't get the whitelighter gene. All you have is telekinesis." His sister shot him a glare that had been known to freeze mortals in their tracks. Luckily, Wyatt was about as non-human as you could get on this side of evil.

Melinda spat at him, "Dad wasn't exactly a whitelighter when I was conceived, now, was he?" Anger rolled off of her in waves. Leo chuckled at them. The two of them were always butting heads. Well, Melinda would butt heads with anyone who was in front of her. It was her way. He wasn't saying it was the right way, it was just who his little girl was.

There was a crashing sound and a scream. All three of them looked at the attic door, then at each other. They all sprinted down the stairs.

* * *

Chris heard the crash, and ran through the kitchen door. Rudy and his mother were close behind him. There was a scream as they reached the foyer. On the floor, lay Phoebe, her three daughters crowded around her writhing form. Chris looked into the wide eyes on Rudy's face. She was scared, but she wasn't running. That was definitely a good sign.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, i'm glad you guys like it! sorry it took so long to update, i was having some trouble with how to do this chapter. i wanted Rudy to tell them everything, but i didn't want to give away too much because i want to use some of it as a shock factor later. kk! so please Review and tell me what you think! until next time!


	11. Visions of You

Disclaimer: don't own them,

Chapter Eleven: Vision of You

It was like being caught in the middle of a hurricane and thrown into the sea. Which way was up? Which way was down. Help, please, just help. That was all she could think of. There was the pressure of a building terror, but she couldn't scream, if she screamed, the water would overtake her, she'd be lost to the sea, and nothing would ever be able to save her as she choked it down. No one would know… no one would care. Water. Drowning, following, flooding, breaching every boundary she'd carefully put up. The salt of the ocean becoming one with her as tears mingled with it. The ocean, tears, blood. Why was there blood? What was happening? Did she care? No… there was just drifting and drowning.

It was a pleasant sort of feeling, this letting go, until the pain. The pain came upon her as a crash. It smacked into her, and she didn't care anymore if she drowned. She screamed. She screamed for all she was worth. The pain. There was nothing but pain and screaming. It was like someone was peeling back the muscles and skin with a red-hot iron poker. Peeling and scraping and slicing it all away from the bone. There was nothing she could do. The salt burned against her exposed skin, and she just screamed.

It wasn't there anymore. The pain was gone so suddenly that she collapsed to the floor, her body shaking, refusing to believe it was over. She looked up. She was in an unfamiliar place. White and clean, and spinning. She held her breath willing herself not to hurl all over the nice room. Her eyes found a pair of black shoes. She followed the line of a gray pinstripe suit until she met cold green eyes. Dark hair swept over the angular lines of the man's face. The look in his eyes. The anger in his body. They were familiar, they scared her, she wanted to shirk away. She scrambled on the floor.

"What did you do?" he asked her, his voice low and shaking. "Dangerous," she thought. He was dangerous. Not in the way that demons and spells were, but in the way that only humans could ever be. "Where is she?" he asked her. He was worried about something, but not about her. "Dammit, Rudy," he swore at her. "Rudy," she thought, "Who's Rudy…?" He stalked closer to her, and she was too curious to move away. Too curious to sense his anger increase. He knelt down and put his arms around her. She hadn't expected it. It was different. This wasn't him. She had that feeling. This couldn't be right. He hadn't been this way for too long. She found herself melting against him. "Just tell me where she is, Rudy," he whispered into her hair, "Please don't make me hurt you, please, Rudy."

Her body stiffened, and he pulled back, his eyes begging her. "I don't know where she is, David. I'm just as scared as you are," she told him the truth. She didn't know how she knew it was the truth, but she did. He didn't want to believe her. It would be so much easier if it was all her fault. His hands tightened on her arms. She winced, trying to pull away. "No, David, please don't. David, please!" But he pulled her up so that her feet her dangling half an inch from the floor. Her body was too tired to fight, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep from crying.

He looked at her hard. He carried her across the room like that, just so that her feet were dangling from the floor. He slammed her down onto their bed. He put his arms at either side of her, trapping her there. "What? Were you too busy fucking someone to notice what happened?" his voice was shaking. He believed it, God dammit, he believed that she was enough of a whore to leave and not remember.

She had always just lain down and taken it. It wasn't her damn fault. She pushed at him, hard enough that he stumbled back away from her. She was angry, so angry, so tired of it all. So tired of begging him. He didn't deserve her begging. "I don't just go around and fuck people, David, that's your deal, not mine," she told him, anger deepening her voice until it was almost as dangerous as his was. "I don't fucking have to take this anymore," she warned him. "I'm beyond caring anymore, David. I won't be afraid of you anymore. And you can try to take our daughter away from me all you want. She's not here. So I don't have to be either." She got up off the bed and went to walk past him.

He blocked her, keeping himself in front of her. "You won't leave me, Rudy. You need me too much. Needed me enough to sleep with whoever you needed to so you could get pregnant and I could never leave you." His eyes flashed at her. She pulled herself from his grasp, back and away. Her face was inches from his.

She looked into his eyes and hissed at him. "Get over yourself, David. You're just afraid none of your little fucking buddies will let you get as rough as you like it. I'm stuck here, so you can do whatever you want to with me," his eyes widened and she smiled, "Or is it just that you can't admit to yourself that the only thing that you really enjoy is hurting other people. Want a little blood with your sex? Why the fuck not, you've got me here to fill all those dark urges, and blame me for the fact that they're there. Well guess what, David," she searched his eyes, "It's not my fault that you're a monster. You got there all on your own." She went to move past him, and he grabbed her, shoving her back to the bed.

She went to get up, but her eyes widened as she saw him flicking the clasp of his belt opened. He moved closer to her. She fought him, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough. She cried and screamed and begged him, and he ignored her, tears on his face. Hating himself and hating her, still blaming her for what was really his fault.

The screaming went on and on, but he was gone. Instead there was just the darkness, just the black. But she could feel it. It was coming for her. It was coming. She was crying. Where was Mommy? "Mommy!" she cried, she couldn't see. Where was it? What happened to Mommy? "Mommy!" she screamed, so scared. So very scared. It laughed at her. It laughed as it swallowed her whole into the abyss and she screamed for Mommy. "But Mommy isn't here," the thing argued, "Mommy is busy, Mommy doesn't care." And she screamed, but it scream was drowned away.

Phoebe woke with people around her, she woke screaming and shaking, and crying. It was too much. Way too much. "Oh God," she cried, her daughters huddled around her, "Oh God." She heard a whimper somewhere near her. She looked past her sister, and nephews, and her niece. That woman was there. She was scared, her eyes were wide and scared. Phoebe looked at the woman and whispered, "Dear God," before she fell into a fit, screaming and writhing on the floor. Small flashes overcame her. The Empathy had been the last gift to return to Phoebe, and it hit her at this moment in full force. It hadn't been this powerful a reading for a long time. And she didn't like it. This wasn't something she wanted to feel. "Dear Go, Please," she thought. And she felt the woman build a shield around her, hiding from the world, and from the Empathy. She looked up to her youngest nephew's face. He looked concerned and grim in a way that only Chris could. "Are you okay?" he asked. At that insane question, Phoebe couldn't help but laugh. It startled them all, but it was too funny to let go. Was she okay? Hell no, but it was better to laugh at the obvious question than to admit the woman in the background worried her more than anyone since the Charmed One's prime.

* * *

i hope it wasn't too confusing. the entire thing until she wakes up is one of Phoebe's premonitions(sp?) i'll try to have the next chapter up really soon. if i finish it early i might post it today, or i might wait until tomorrow. it depends. comments please! i'd like to know what everyone thinks about it!


	12. A Time for Realizations

Disclaimer: don't own them

Chapter Twelve: A Time for Realizations

Rudy stayed to the back of the crowd around the woman. Phoebe, she recognized her. Phoebe Halliwell… that columnist. Rudy clung to the wall behind her. With the woman on the floor, no one was paying attention to her. She could probably just slip out the back. The woman made her nervous. From the moment Phoebe looked at her, she felt something pulling at her, and she didn't like it. She felt something trying to figure out what she was, and the woman on the floor screamed and convulsed. Rudy shut it down. She pushed the feeling away from her and the pressure in her head was gone. She carefully edged out of the room.

Chris sighed. Phoebe was all right. He helped her stand, and Wyatt came over so they could get her to the couch. They laid her back against it. She laughed at the two of them, waving her off. "I'm fine!" she told them. When her daughters crowded around her, she shooed them away as well.

Everyone was watching her. She hadn't realized how breakable she'd become to them. It was an unsettling realization. The pit of her stomach fell and she could feel it when it hit the bottom, a nauseous overwhelming sensation. It was one of those moments where she doubted herself and everything she'd done to get her where she was. She hadn't realized how lost she'd been in the act that had been for her children, enough to wonder how much was an act and how much was self-denial.

* * *

Rudy pulled her sweater closer to her. The old gray fabric was soft in her fingers, worn so that it was less than useful in the chilly air. She sighed, wandering around to see where exactly she'd ended up. She turned a corner, heading for her daughter's school.

* * *

Scott opened the door carefully. "Honey?" he questioned the room. When no one answered, he stepped inside, locking the door behind him. "Billy?" he asked softly. He headed to the kitchen, which overlooked the small family room. There on the couch slept Billy, surrounded in a pile of papers and books. He smiled before he could catch himself. He shook it off, and went into the bedroom, not letting himself feel an emotion that was all too human.

* * *

Chris sat back into the chair. This was just great. Aunt Phoebe's powers freaking out, his new charge… His head shot up. "Oh shit!" He looked around at the group. She was gone. How could she be gone? He ran to the kitchen, around the whole house. She wasn't there. Dammit! He went back into the sitting room.

Phoebe looked at him. "Where's that charge of yours? I saw something… she needs to know." Chris felt as if everything in the world stopped. He felt sick. He felt terrified. God, what would he do if something happened to her or her daughter? Especially if he could have stopped it. What if that husband of hers… His face paled. Oh God.

* * *

gah! sorry it took so long guys! i was having some shit to deal with. but it's all good now! i'm leaving today for sunny san fran today myself, so i don't know how long it's gonna take me to get another one up. enjoy! REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!!


	13. Is Anyone Listening?

Disclaimer: do not own characters

Chapter Thirteen: Is Anyone Listening?

Rudy checked her watch. Damn, her shift was over… and she was late again for picking up Kerri. She hurried down the street. The days were getting colder. She hugged her jacket closer. She darted through the streets, taking the fastest route to her daughter's school.

* * *

Kerri was sitting on the steps when there was a shadow fell over her. She looked up, but she couldn't see who it was. "Are you Kerri Taylor?" Kerri didn't answer him, instead she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. The man tried again. "I'm a friend of your mother's… and the Halliwells." Kerri perked up, he was friends with Chris.

Sometimes, when her mom was running late, she'd see Chris stop by the school and they'd talk. He always left before Mommy showed up, though. The Guidence Counselor had called her in the third day he'd stopped by, asking her all sorts of questions. She told her that he was in charge of a school and that he was a friend of her mother's. When she said that, Mrs. Guinn got all quiet and asked her what school he worked for. Kerri shrugged, answering that all she knew was that his family, the Halliwells, ran it. Mrs. Guinn got all excited and said she was sure she could talk Mommy into letting her go there. Kerri stopped paying attention after that. No one bothered her again about Chris coming to see her.

She smiled up at the strange man. He smiled back at her, reaching out a hand. "Your mom said that I should come meet you here and drop you off at Halliwell Manor." Kerri was excited. She couldn't wait to see everyone. She jumped up and took his hand.

Scott smiled. Too easy… it was just too easy.

* * *

She was almost there. Rudy let out a breath as she turned the corner and stood facing Kerri's school. She took the steps two at a time, pausing when she saw that Kerri wasn't waiting on her usual step. She frowned, letting her hands fall to her side. "Kerri?" she asked the empty space, uncertain. She looked at the playground, but didn't see anyone playing there. Shaking her head, she let her hand close on the handle to the school's entrance and pulled it opened, allowing the warm air to comfort her from the bitter wind outside.

* * *

Chris went for his jacket, his mother following him. "Chris I don't understand what the problem is. She'll be fine for a while, can we just talk about this?"

Chris shrugged into the jacket. "What's there to talk about?"

Piper twisted her hands together. "Well, didn't she say she had a daughter?" she glanced at her watch, "It's about three twenty, maybe she just went to pick her up."

Chris thought about it a second. "Well… yeah, maybe… but she still shouldn't have left without me."

"Chris," his mother held his arm, "She's been raising that girl for four years, I think she'll be fine for an hour or two."

Chris pulled away from her. "In all honesty, I don't really think that's your decision." And with that, he orbed.

Piper's mouth fell opened. "Christopher Perry Halliwell you get your butt back here RIGHT NOW," she yelled at the vanishing blueness. She crossed her arms and waited. Leo walked up to her and looked up to where their son had disappeared. Pipier threw her hands up in frustration. "No one listens to me anymore."

Leo put his arm on her shoulder. "Maybe this time you should just let it go."

Piper looked at him in the way only a wife could and shrugged herself free. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

wow. again i say short. anyways. sorry about the wait. life's hell. should be more coming up soon, but hey with me you never know. am i here? and i there? the surprises just keep coming.

let me know what you think.

~stakemenow


	14. It's Going to be Alright

Disclaimer: do not own charmed

It's Going to be Alright

Rudy sat in the corner of her apartment, rocking back and forth. Tears ran down her face. The door opened, she could hear her husband yelling and screaming, but she had no idea what he was saying. He probably hadn't even realized she was home yet. She watched the opening into the room, and saw him as he came in. He looked at her on the floor, and ignored her. He took off his jacket briskly. "When you're done feeling sorry for yourself, can you get Kerrinthia ready to go? She has a play date with my boss' kids, and I won't have her late."

Rudy just stared off. Tears blurred her vision. "I can't," she told him, "Kerri's not here." David stopped, and turned to look at her. "What do you mean?" Rudy stood, wiping her face, and heading towards the bedroom. "She's gone, she whispered. David grabbed her arm. "What did you do?" he spat.

* * *

Piper went back into the living room, looking at her sister lying on the couch. "Where's Rudy?" Phoebe asked her. Piper sighed, "Apparently, she's gone off to…" she paused and actually saw her sister. She had been so week since Coop… but what she saw now was more of the old Phoebe. "How did you know the name of Chris' charge?" Piper asked suspiciously.

Phoebe waved her off. "Not important. Where did she go?"

Piper shrugged, cleaning up the mess Phoebe's spill had made. "She probably just went to pick her kid up from school. I don't see why everyone's making such a big deal about this."

Phoebe paled, and her daughters huddled around her. She stood, pulling away from them. "Piper…"

Piper rolled her eyes, "What!" She glanced up at her sister's nearly white face. "What is it, Phoebe?" Realization dawned on her. "What did you see?"

* * *

Rudy fought him, but she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough. He held her down, and she couldn't do a thing to stop him. Sometimes she wondered if it was just better not to fight.

* * *

Piper stood with her hands on her hips, "Chris! Chris!" She looked at Leo. "He's your son," she told him. Leo crossed his arms, giving her his best white-lighter-I-know-everything look. "Oh all right fine. Chris! It's really important!" When he still didn't respond, she started tapping her foot in irritation. "Chris! It's about Rudy!"

Suddenly there was a blur of orbs, and her son stood before her. "Where is she?" he asked, barely waiting for the orbs to wear off. "I looked all over for her, and I can't find her… even the elders don't know what happened. Her and her daughter both disappeared."

Phoebe winced, "Oh no, that's not good."

Piper nodded, "You're right. If it was just Rudy, that's one thing, but if it's both of them, then your vision was right."

Chris looked back and forth between his mother and aunt. "Aunt Phoebe had a vision?"

Piper sighed, taking Chris' arm, "You might want to sit down for this, sweetie."

* * *

Ruby just lay there. He had left, going to the school to see if they could tell him anything. Rudy had already talked to them, but that was David for you. She thought about cleaning up the house, like David had warned her she'd better, but she couldn't move. Her limbs were heavy, she ached, was bruised, and there was blood oozing out of her swollen lip. She didn't even want to see what her face looked like. Her right eye was almost closed so that she couldn't see. Her chest rose and fell with labored breaths. She stared at the pile of her torn clothes on the floor. She wanted to move, she wanted to pull the sheet over her naked body, she wanted to soak away the pain with a hot bath, but she couldn't move. Tears slid over her cheeks, stinging when the salt met the cut on her lip. It had been a long time since he'd gotten this violent. She'd thought things were starting to get better, but they weren't. When had she become one of those people who let others do this to them? How had she let this happen? She'd always promised herself she wouldn't end up like this. But she had.

Rudy heard someone fumble in the dark. Her eyes rolled in her head, but she couldn't move to see who it was. "Rudy?" a familiar voice called out for her. She whimpered, the only sound she could get out. A shadow moved closer to her.

Chris couldn't see her. The apartment was dark. He just hoped he'd gotten here before her husband. "Rudy?" he called out to her. He heard a small sound… a whimper in the bedroom. "Oh God," he thought, his stomach lurching. He went through the door, trying to see in the dark. He quickly used his magic to shine a dull blue orb light through the room. He gasped at the image before him. Rudy was still on the bed, her arm twisted roughly, and her small, naked body curled on its side. Her dark hair fell in her face, and covered the swollen flesh. The broken form groaned, and he rushed to her side. He didn't know what to do. He started to heal her, and her wheezing breaths eased. But he could tell; she was worse than last time. He bit his lip. She struggled to cover herself, and failed, falling back. "Help me," her voice barely let her say. He reached over her and grabbed the sheet, pulling it over her. "It's going to be alright," he told her, "I promise." His hand smoothed her black hair out and away from her face, careful not to touch what would surely be bruises. He looked into her dark eyes, full of hurt and doubt, and assured her, "It's going to be alright."

* * *

so... i know it's been a REALLY long time since i updated this, but i want you guys to know i haven't forgotten it. i'm still working on it... and i'm hoping to work on it during the weekends here at college. i hear this campus is usually dead on weekends... lots of commutes and people living only and hour away... but as i'm four hours from home... i'm stuck here all by my lonesome. lol. not really, but still... i'll probably get a lot more done now. XD. here's hoping!!! PLEASE review???? i like to know what people think and it's been a long time since i've worked on this story and i'm enjoying writing it. the only thing better is knowing others enjoy it too!!! XD.

~stakemenow


End file.
